


Illusion - Illusionen

by quiekemaus



Series: Spiele mit Verlängerung - die 120er [3]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-25
Updated: 2010-10-25
Packaged: 2019-05-18 07:49:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14848668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quiekemaus/pseuds/quiekemaus
Summary: Nur eine Illusion...?Teil der 120er-Challenge





	Illusion - Illusionen

**Author's Note:**

> Die Handlung ist einzig und alleine meiner Fantasie entsprungen und hat in weiten Teilen nichts mit der Realität zu tun. Sämtliche Personen (mit Ausnahme der von mir erfundenen) gehören sich selbst. Ich möchte niemandem etwas unterstellen und verdiene hiermit auch kein Geld.

Nahezu ungehindert laufe ich auf den Sechzehnmeterraum zu, sehe die Flanke von rechts kommen, genau in meinen Lauf hinein. Noch zwei, drei Meter spiele ich den Ball, lege ihn mir auf den richtigen Fuß vor, um im nächsten Moment abzuziehen. Genau platziert geht mein Schuss unhaltbar für den Torwart in die linke obere Ecke zum Führungstreffer.  
  
Reflexartig reiße ich die Arme hoch und schließe die Augen. Während ich dem überwältigenden Torjubel der Fans lausche, kommst du auf mich zugestürmt, fliegst mir nahezu in die Arme. So eng es geht, ziehe ich dich an mich, blicke dir tief in die Augen. Deine wunderschönen Seelenspiegel drücken so viele Gefühle gleichzeitig aus. Freude. Erleichterung. Stolz. Liebe.  
Nichts ist noch wichtig, fast kommt es mir vor, als gäbe es nur noch uns beide. Sanft, viel zu gezügelt für den Freudentaumel, in dem wir uns befinden, treffen sich unsere Lippen, verharren einen Augenblick still aufeinander.  
Es gibt niemanden um uns herum, den es stört. Für die Mannschaft, die Fans, die Öffentlichkeit ist es das Normalste der Welt, dass wir - zwei männliche Fußballer - uns lieben.  
  
Ein Paar Hände, das sich ungestüm auf meinen Schultern aufstützt, reißt mich aus meiner Illusion. Irgendeiner meiner Kameraden springt von hinten auf meinen Rücken, jubelt lautstark. Andere, die auf mich zugelaufen kommen, bedeuten mir durch ihre freudigen Gesichter, wie froh sie sind, dass ich den Knoten in diesem für meine Mannschaft so wichtigen Spiel habe platzen lassen. Ich werde umzingelt, bejubelt, geherzt.  
  
Als einer der letzten kommst du langsam auf mich zugetrabt. Kurz treffen sich unsere Blicke. Ich erkenne Freude, Erleichterung, Stolz und irgendwo ganz versteckt auch Liebe. Freundschaftlich klatschen wir uns ab, im Weggehen berührst du kurz meine Wange, lässt es wie zufällig aussehen.  
  
Für die Welt wirken wir wie zwei befreundete Kollegen, doch im Herzen sind wir so unendlich viel mehr. 


End file.
